Ticket to your Heart
by Kitabu
Summary: AU: Kagome wins a trip to Waikki island. Coincidentally...Inuyasha (the most eligible bachelor ever) is staying on the same island as her! What will happen when they meet? First love...or hate? InuKag
1. WINNER!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I also don't own  
"The Twilight Zone"  
  
~*~*~Ticket to Your Heart~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 – WINNER!  
  
"And our lucky winner is (drum roll) Kagome Higurashi!"*snore* "We will be going over to our winners house shortly, to be giving her our prize..."*groan* "the prizes are a vac-"*click*....*THUMP*  
  
And this is how the morning that was going to change the rest of my life started.  
  
Kagome Higurashi started her day as any other normal day with a *THUMP* indicating she fell off the bed (AGAIN). Little did she know, her day, and her life were about to change.  
  
"Good morning Gome!" said a boy that popped in the door. She grumbled something as a response from her spot on the floor. 'Ah' she thought ' Morning people.....how I hate them!' Kagome's brother seemed to be extra chirpy this morning. As she made her way to the bathroom, she passed her mom who was humming enthusiastically.  
"Good morning dear! Have you got your clothes ready" said Mrs. Higurashi in a sing-song voice. "Clothes, what are you talki-", started Kagome, as her mom interrupted. "You haven't PACKED?!?!", said her mom ignoring her last statement. A frown graced her lips, and quickly disappeared, as she made a decision.  
"I'll pack for you!" said her mom determinedly. "But pack for wha-", her mother was out of sight before she could even finish her sentence. 'Is it just me or has the world just become extra chirpy, and happy?' thought Kagome. 'Aaaaaghh!'  
She decided to shrug it off, and continued to the bathroom.  
  
After brushing her teeth, and taking a shower, she went downstairs only to find her family all gathered up at the breakfast table smiling at her.  
Suddenly the phrase 'you have entered the twilight zone,' went through her head. She shook her head trying to clear up all the images of the old TV show.  
"Good morning," said Kagome and sat down to eat. Her father greeted her with a warm smile and said, "Have you decided upon who you're taking with you?"  
She eyed her father with wariness, frustration building and screamed, "WHAT IS EVERYBODY TALKING ABOUT?!AM I GOING SOMEWHERE?!"  
Her family blinked at her in surprise, she rarely ever raised her voice in front of elders. "KAGOME HIGURASHI, DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Didn't you hear it on the radio this morning sis?" said Souta (her brother). "You've won a trip to Waikki island! And you can take 3 of your friends!"  
Kagome blushed and said, "Um, I just tuned the radio out, and threw pillow at it to make it shut- up" (everyone falls anime style)  
"How many times have I told you to not throw things at your radio clock!! You've broken 3 already! You're paying for this one if it's broken!" said Mrs. Higurashi.  
Kagome let out some nervous laughter. "Heh heh...it's not exactly broken, to say..." stuttered Kagome.  
"KAGOME!!!", screamed her mother.  
Luckily for her she had just finished her breakfast, and rushed out the door with her bag before her mom could go entirely crazy.  
Kagome loved her mom with all he heart, but even she had to admit that her mom could be very, very scary sometimes.  
As she walked to school, she gave thought to what her brother had said about winning a contest. She didn't remember signing up for something but- THEN IT HIT HER!  
  
******FLASHBACK****** "Ohmigod! Can you believe it?! Inuyasha Takashi will be there!!" squealed her best friend with excitement.  
Kagome looked on with boredom, while thinking of ways to add the finishing touches to the drawing, she was currently working on.  
"You just I have to submit your drawing!" said Sango (her best friend).  
The word drawing caught her attention, and she quickly regretted not paying attention. This was obviously one of those ingenious plans that Sango had that always ended badly for her.  
"NO WAY!" said Kagome stomping her foot, "I am NOT giving my art away to showcase for some stupid contest"  
"But, pleeze... Awwww Come On, we would get to win a trip for 4 to Waikki island, it's like PARADISE there, and plus we might even run into *squeal* Inuyasha Takashi!!" said Sango.  
"Sorry, but I don't care about some Inuyashio..whatever!" said Kagome. "INUYASHA TAKASHI!!" said Sango with emphasis. "He is the most hunkiest and richest, and not to mention, most eligible bachelor in the world!"  
*GASPS* "Huh, THE WORLD!?!" said Kagome with thick sarcasm. "Awww, come on Kaggie, don't be so stubborn. Think of it this way, at least you'll get a peaceful place to do your art" said Sango. "No, means NO! And don't call me Kaggie!" said Kagome. She started rummaging around her backpack looking for a black marker to outline her art with. "Hey, I left my black marker in my locker, I'm gonna go get it k? Be right back!" said Kagome turning to leave. "Oh! And don't you dare try anything!" said Kagome turning back around.  
Sango knew how stubborn Kagome could be. So she did (of course) the exact opposite of what her friend said. She looked through the art book that her friend had left behind, and decided to take out a picture to mail to the contest agency. 'She wont miss it' thought Sango 'Right!?"  
  
******End Of Flashback******  
  
So that was where her picture had gone. Kagome had been looking for it everywhere, but couldn't find it. Kagome only had one thing on her mind when she rushed to school with a new goal. 'MURDER'  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEEZE! Pleeze? 


	2. School

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha (*sigh* hot, hot Inuyasha), or any of the characters in the anime.  
  
Author Notes: I am sooo happy I got a review yay!! (does happy dance)  
  
Um Sango is a bit OOC right now, but no worries, she will get back to her  
normal self soon enough...  
  
Read on....  
  
*~*~*~*Ticket To Your Heart*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2 – School  
  
It was a peaceful, sunny day at St. Peters high school. The birds were chirping, and spring was in the air.  
  
~CHIRP~CHIRP~CHIRP~CHIR-*CROAK*  
  
Suddenly a rock came hurtling out of nowhere, and hit the bird square in the face.  
  
An angry girl could be seen walking down the street, towards the school. Dark clouds raged over her head. Her usual neat ebony hair frazzled around her, and her clear blue-grey eyes clouded with thought.  
  
She stomped her way to her locker, and sighed, anger flowing away, replaced with regret. What if she killed the stupid bird?!  
  
'I mean it wasn't as if I was aiming at it or anything!' thought Kagome. She had just been throwing the rock to vent out her anger; she didn't know it would hit a bird!  
  
Kagome dialed her combo into the lock. Today seemed to be one of those days, where nothing went right for her, and because of that her lock refused to budge.  
  
She retorted to kicking the stupid thing, since nothing else seemed to work. Just then a cheery voice broke into her tirade, "Hi Kagome!!"  
  
This practically gave her a heart attack. She started pounding her chest to try to get it to work (anime style).  
  
"Um... You okay?" said her friend Rin who was looking at her with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Kagome quietly turned to Rin and said, "Ahem (clears voice) YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!"  
  
Rin backed up against a locker, and squealed "Sorry about that!" she quickly walked back to where Kagome was standing and stared at her fiercely "There's no hard feelings right? Right!?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to back up against her locker. She was a bit freaked out by her friends behavior. "Uh yeah..."  
  
Rin stared a bit longer, and then went back to her carefree attitude. "Okay" said Rin waving it off as if nothing happened. *pause* "So who are you taking with you to your exclusive trip?" said Rin inconspicuously.  
  
'Ah.. So that's the reason for her fierce stare of doom, and weird behavior' thought Kagome.  
  
"Uh...I don't exactly know yet..."answered Kagome.  
  
"Oh I see", said Rin perkily.  
  
"Hey...you haven't seen Sango by any chance have you?" said Kagome.  
  
"Hmmm...Last time I saw her she was in class.....hmmm....strange, she seemed to be hiding from some one", said Rin.  
  
"Damn right! She should be hiding!" said Kagome to no one in particular.  
  
"What was that?" said Rin having overheard her.  
  
"Uh....nothing. I'll see ya later kay? Bye!" said Kagome running of to find Sango.  
  
"Alright, but if you decide to take someone to the island trip, I'm always free!" yelled Rin to Kagome's retreating back. "Hmm... strange girl" said Rin to herself when Kagome was out of hearing distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome made her way into the classroom, she saw Sango at the back of the room, hiding behind an open textbook, trying to look invisible.  
  
Kagome (being the friendly person that she was) decided to scare the living daylights out of Sango, by sneaking up behind her.  
  
She stealthily moved across the room to the back, and crept behind Sango's desk. "HI, SANGO!!!"  
  
Sango jumped about a mile in the air. She turned around quickly recognizing Kagome's voice immediately. "Umm... Hi *cough* Kagome...."  
  
"Well?" said Kagome expectantly.  
  
"Well what...?" said Sango nervously switching her weight from one foot.  
  
"WELL WHAT?! What the hell did you do with my drawing!?!?!?!?" screamed Kagome.  
  
At that the entire class turned to look at them, and the teacher who had just entered the classroom just happened to over hear Kagome's screams.  
  
"Kagome....Sango.....OUT!!!!!!!!!" screeched the teacher.  
  
Sango and Kagome quickily ran out of the classroom not wanting the teacher to send them to the office.  
  
Out in the hallway Kagome leaned her back against the wall beside the classroom door, while Sango stood stiffly by the opposite wall against the lockers. Both girls had their heads turned away from each other.  
  
Kagome finally turned her head towards Sango, pinning her down with a menacing glare. "Sooooo dear Sango......Were is my drawing?"  
  
Sango could almost see the devil horns and the pointy tails on Kagome. "Welll... the contest people probably have it..."  
  
"Well you'll just have to get it back, won't you Sango!?" said Kagome cackling with glee.  
  
"Ummm......Kagome you're scaring m-me..." stuttered Sango. She knew that Kagome could be the nicest person on the earth when she felt like it (which was regularly), but right now was not one of those times. Sango decided to do what she knew always worked best, so she got down on her knees and put on her best puppy dog face, and started groveling "I'm sooo sorry Kaggie, you know you're my best friend....I only sent in the picture so that we could all go together and have fun...Besides it's only a little picture"  
  
Kagome immediately returned to her normal self, and started feeling sorry for Sango. "Oh its okay Sango, you did a ...good thing, we can all go..."  
  
Sango turned her face away from Kagome, so that she couldn't see the self-satisfactory smirk that was pasted on her face.  
  
"Okay!" said Sango perking up.  
Just then the bell rang, and they both decided to run, before their teacher came out to give them detention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! THE BIRD WAS NOT KILLED! IT WAS JUST KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS BY THE HIT (the "rock" was more like a pebble)  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


	3. YumLunch!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Aaaaaaaah wish I did.....  
  
* IMPORTANT author's note: FOR ALL WHO WISH TO KNOW...THE BIRD IN  
THE LAST CHAPTER DID NOT.....I REPEAT DID NOT  
DIE! IT WEN'T TO DA HOSPITAL, AND IT SURVIVED  
BECAUSE OF ..... UM.... CARTOON MAGIC... yeah that's  
right....  
  
(Ummmm...I wrote this^ note cause my friends are bugging  
me about it, for all who didn't care...sorry!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*Ticket To Your Heart*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 - Yum...Lunch?!  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly for Kagome. Before she knew it she was at lunch. As she made her way to the cafeteria, she ran into a hyper Sango.  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME!" screamed Sango as she approached her, even though they were only about 3 lockers away from each other (in the hallway). The girl who was using the locker between the two went "Eeek" and covered her ears, at Sango's voice, which was ringing in her ears.  
  
"Hi.... Sango" said Kagome sheepshily.  
  
"Guessssss What I know!?!?!?" asked Sango.  
  
"What?" replied Kagome.  
  
"I know...... INUYASHA'S ADRESS ON THE ISLAND!!!!!" screeched Sango.  
  
"That's....uh...great..." said Kagome holding her ears.  
  
"Well... I absolutely have to tell everybody right this minute!!!" exclaimed Sango as she dragged Kagome behind her towards the cafeteria.  
  
Kagome was blushing a deep color of pink as she saw people giving them weird looks.  
  
Sango finally let Kagome go when they reached their table. At the table sat Rin and Kikyo (surprisingly) waiting for them.  
  
"Cha... took you long enough to get here!" snapped Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah, where were you guys?" said Rin in a much sweeter tone. Rin, who is 15 is one year younger than Kagome, Sango and Kikyo, so she is considered as the sweet little girl.  
  
"Well Rin dear, I was just telling Kagome here the huge news!" said Sango sweetly.  
  
"Errhem... I know where.....INUYASHA TAKASHI LIVES!!!!" screamed Sango.  
  
This made even Kikyo stop what she was doing to stare at Sango. "Well Sango do share..." said Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah tell us!!" squealed Rin.  
  
"Ummm... How about she shows you instead?" said Kagome nervously.  
  
"What are you talking about Higurashi there's no way we can see unless- " started Kikyo. "Wow... Kagome um...I've never said this before but....Thanks?... Phew there I said it, now I don't have to be little miss nice nice anymore."  
  
"Wha...What is everybody talking about?" said a confused Rin.(Everybody falls anime style)  
  
"Uh.. Rin hon.. I think that means that you're coming with us on the Waikki Island trip" said Sango.  
  
"OH MY! Rin, can come?! Yay! Kagomeeeeee you rock!!!!!" exclaimed Rin as she jumped on top of Kagome giving her a big hug.  
  
At all the noise they were making the whole cafeteria turned to stare at them.  
  
"Um... she forgot her medication at home.." said Sango quickly thinking up and excuse. Hearing that everybody went back to their lunch.  
  
Suddenly Kikyo who had been quiet for the most of lunch, spoke up. "So Higurashi when are we leaving?"  
  
"Um..... I think tomorrow..." said Kagome unsurely.  
  
"TOMMOROW!?!?!?" exclaimed all three girls at once.  
  
"Yes." squeaked back Kagome.  
"Well what are we doing around this stupid place? Lets pack" said Rin.  
  
"We're in school Rin , we still have period 4 and 5 left." replied Kikyo in an icy tone.  
  
"Oh....heheh.. I knew that!" said Rin.  
  
The day went by quickly for the 4 excited girls.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
As Kagome made her way home happily whistling, she thought of all the things she wanted to do on the island, and all the things she wanted to pack.  
  
As she turned the corner she spotted a TV van. 'Hmmm... someone must have won a lottery or something' thought Kagome. Just then it hit her! The van was parked on Kagome's driveway! She remembered hearing something about the TV crew coming to her house to interview her on the radio in the morning before she threw her pillow at it.  
  
That only meant one thing.... Her mom was entertaining them! Suddenly all the bad things that her mom could say or show them to embarrass her ran through her head. She remembered her friends telling how embarrassing their mom's would get when their friends or boyfriends came over.  
  
She quickly ran up the driveway, and burst into the living room!  
  
Her mom sat there staring at her wide-eyed. Beside her sat three other men, one holding a microphone, and they other holding a camera. By the looks of things they were all drinking tea.  
  
"Um ... Hi... everybody..." said Kagome blushing numerous shades of pink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night soon came upon the shrine. Kagome lay upon her bed trying to get to sleep. She thought back upon the events of the evening.  
  
It turned out that her mom, wasn't showing Kagome's embarrassing photos to the TV people. She was actually being a good hostess and giving them something to eat and drink. Kagome reminded herself to give her mom a big hug in the morning for being so good.  
  
She then turned her thoughts to tomorrow. Her family was giving her a ride to the airport to see her off. After that Kagome and her friends were supposed to fly on a private jet, which would take them straight to the island. Then they had to get a 3hour ride to the mansion.  
  
'Tiring' was the word that came to her head when she thought of tomorrow. But the thought was soon banished, as she thought of the fun she would have at the island.  
  
"Yup!" she said "Tomorrow's gonna be awesome!"  
  
At that she slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
A/N : Sorry this chapter is so short...I'm trying to make them longer....But im tooo  
lazzzzzy!! Sorry I'll try making the next chappie longer!...oh yeah....  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. Paparazzi style?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.... wishing I did....  
  
A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY... This has been a looong week, exams are coming up, and my life is verrrry hectic right now so.....anywz enough about me, on to da story!  
Oh...Something u guys might like....INUYASHA IS IN DIS CHAPTER...yes yes... he finally shows up! He's there in the end of this chapter..  
  
~PI~ = alarm clock  
  
~*~*~*~*Ticket To Your Heart~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 – Paparazzi style?!?  
  
~PI~PI~PI~PI~PI~PI~ "Today's news is th-"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"That better not, have been your alarm clock!" called Mrs. Higurashi from downstairs.  
  
"Damn!" hissed Kagome. "Sheesh... Now all I need is to fall out of my be- "  
  
*THUMP*  
  
'Yup, it's another normal morning' thought Kagome.  
  
She grudgingly got off the floor and made her way to the bathroom, when a small figure ran into her.  
  
"Oof....Wow what's the hurry squirt?" said Kagome to her kid brother.  
  
"Kagoooooooomeeeeee" whined Souta "I can't believe you forgot!"  
  
"Wha?" said Kagome confused.  
  
"The TRIP! ... To Waikki?...You know the flight which you're gonna be late for if you don't get ready now!!!" exclaimed Souta.  
  
Kagome, not being the sharpest person in the morning, looked at Souta confused. "OHMIGOD! The TRIP! I have to get ready!"  
  
At that Kagome scrambled into the bathroom, hurriedly getting ready.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"  
  
The trip to the airport went by quickly, with Kagome and Souta playing punch buggie in the back seat, and Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi quietly humming the tune which was playing on the radio.  
  
When they finally reached the airport Kagome quickly said her goodbyes to her parents and, rushed to her flight Gate where her friends were waiting patiently?  
  
"Sheesh Higurashi, took you long enough! We've been waiting for hours! Incase your dumb little brain forgot, let me remind you, we don't get to go on this "trip" if you don't come cause you're the contest winner!" snapped Kikyo.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! I'm so glad you're here, listening to miss b*tch here has been driving us crazy!" said Sango motioning to Kikyo.  
  
"Who you little bi-" stated Kikyo.  
  
"Okay, Okay enough you guys lets just get on the plane!" said Rin.  
  
Everybody made their way to the jet plane they were supposed to be taking. They climbed their way onto the doorway, expecting to be looking into a normal plane with a few hundred seats, and many people crammed in with them, but all the girls gasped in surprise as they saw the interiors of the plane.  
  
On the outside the plane looked like any other plane, but on the inside there seemed to be a miniature apartment. The walls were made of mahogany wood, and the carpet was a deep crimson red. Instead of seats, there were giant comfy looking couches with seat belts. At the side there was a table, which looked like it came straight out of an expensive bistro. Beside the table was a big screen TV with a DVD player, and a sound system attached to it. The best thing of all seemed to be the bedroom at the side, with 4 exquisite looking beds.  
  
Kagome, of course, went straight to the television to see what channels were available. Sango and Rin went to check out the bedroom, while Kikyo gracefully lay down on the sofa.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The flight to Waikki turned out to be 8 hours long! Kagome was dead tired when she got off the plane. ' As soon as I get to the hotel, I'm going straight to bed!' thought Kagome.  
  
The girls got to ride in a limo to the "hotel", which turned out to be a seaside mansion with a private beach.  
  
The mansion had a huge Olympic sized pool, with a hot tub and a sauna beside it. It also had an outdoor tennis court.  
But Kagome didn't care about any of this amazing stuff, because she was too intent on getting to sleep.  
  
As she made her way into the bedroom, she couldn't help but let out a little gasp. The room that she was decorated in bright yellows and blues. She had her very own white dressing table, with yellow roses decorating the side. Her four-poster bed was draped with soft yellow silk curtains with blue ties. On the bed there were about a dozen pillows, and at least three comforters with blue and yellow designs on them.  
  
As she sat down, she let out a yelp, because the softness of the bed made it seem as she were sinking into it. Her eyes were getting droopy, and her vision was getting blurry. "It wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes for just a minute" said Kagome out loud to her self. She plopped down on the bed, immediately going into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
She awoke to the sound of footsteps scurrying around her room. She sat up trying to get used to the darkness in the room.  
  
' Wow, I didn't think I was asleep for that long' thought Kagome.  
  
"Pssst" whispered a voice somewhere near the feet.  
  
Kagome leapt about a mile high, before realizing that someone calling her.  
  
"Pssst....Kagome" persisted the voice.  
  
"Uh...who's there?!...Uh...If you're trying to rob me than...I know...um...Kung Fu?...Yeah Kung Fu!" said Kagome paranoia increasing.  
  
"Shut-up idiot, or you'll wake everybody up" hissed an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Kagome , It's us...your friends" said Rin.  
  
"Ugh...I thought you guys were burglars or something, what time is it?" said Kagome groggily.  
  
"Um ....about 1o'clock" said Sango.  
  
"One O'clock! What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking around my room at one o'clock in the MORNING!!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
Just as she said that she felt three pairs of hands clamp over her mouth.  
  
"Quiet!!! You'll get us caught" snapped Kikyo.  
  
"Caught? What are you talking about?" asked Kagome confused.  
  
"Yes caught! Just cause we won a trip, doesn't mean we don't have any rules. We have chaperones! If they catch us, we won't be going out for a long time" said Rin.  
  
"They would do that cause you guys snuck into my room, late at night?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, for sneaking around outside!" said Sango.  
  
"But we're not going outsi-" started Kagome.  
  
From the moonlight, Kagome could make out the mischievous grins that were appearing on the faces of the girls in front of her.  
  
"Aw noo...No WAY! I am not risking my vacation time, to come with you guys!" said Kagome.  
  
"Aw come on! Live a little Higurashi!" exclaimed Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah, come with us!" squealed Rin.  
  
"What could it hurt?" asked Sango.  
  
"Oh, nothing much.... Other than my VACATION!!! There no way in hell I'm coming with you! NO FRIGIN WAY!" said Kagome.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
And this is how Kagome found herself sneaking along the side of mansion trying not to get caught.  
  
After they were out of chaperone range, Kagome cleared her throat and said "Um... Where exactly are we planning to go?"  
  
"Well, Me, Sango and Kikyo decided to sneak into, get this, the Inuyasha's house!!!" squealed Rin.  
  
"Or at least his backyard" said Sango.  
  
"Ugh... Why do I get myself into these things?!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Cause of your beautiful, and ingenious friends darling" drawled Kikyo motioning to herself, Sango and Rin.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Why am I here," repeated Kagome for the hundredth time.  
  
"Somebody shut her up" snapped Kikyo sleepily.  
  
It was now about 2:00am in the morning. The girls had spent an hour waiting to see something or someone in the house. They were starting to get sleepy. The people in the house on the other hand seemed wide-awake. There was loud music blaring from the house, and many people could be heard from inside, but unfortunately for the girls that's all they could do, hear. The party was taking place somewhere deep within the house, and nobody was near the backyard.  
  
"Hmm... I'm starting to think this was a stupid plan..." said Rin.  
  
"Great idea Sango!" said Kikyo sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my idea it was yours!" said Sango indignantly.  
  
"Hello don't try blaming it on me you stupid BI-" started Kikyo.  
  
"Shut up guys! I think there's someone coming!" squealed Rin.  
  
"Where? Let me see!" exclaimed Kikyo, pushing Rin's head aside.  
  
It was true. From their spot in the bushes they could clearly see a figure opening the sliding door leading into the mansion.  
  
"Is it Inuyasha?" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Shusssh... I think it is!" whispered Kikyo.  
  
Kagome strained her neck to the side to catch a look at the "infamous" Inuyasha. She only caught a glance of white when, she saw a flash of light. After that everything seemed to go by quickly.  
  
Rin's camera flash attracted the attention of Inuyasha, and he leapt right in front of the bush the girls were hiding under.  
  
All the girls quickly got up and ran like the wind. Unfortunately for Kagome, she tripped on a root, and fell face first on the ground.  
  
And that was where Inuyasha found her.  
  
"Damn, I think I twisted my ankle!" exclaimed Kagome, oblivious to the man behind her.  
  
She got up and tried to stand on her injured foot. "You know, you shouldn't walk on it if it's sprained" said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome who didn't know there was anybody behind her let out a loud yelp.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?!" asked Kagome.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh.." said Kagome smartly.  
  
"After all, you are trespassing on my property!" continued Inuyasha. "You know I could have you arrested".  
  
"You wouldn't do that to a defenseless little girl like me, would you?" said Kagome trying to make her voice as innocent as possible.  
  
"You never know..." said Inuyasha tapping his chin as if he was thinking about it.  
  
"Oh...Come on I'll do anything! Anything!" said Kagome pleadingly.  
  
"Anything?" asked Inuyasha as he slowly started stepping towards her.  
  
Kagome started slowly backing away towards the backyard, and the pool. He kept coming forward, until she was standing by the edge of the pool.  
  
"You know many girls would kill to be with me..." said Inuyasha running a finger along her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her, when Kagome suddenly moved to the side, causing Inuyasha to fall head first into the water.  
  
He came up spluttering colorful curses at her. "You BITCH! I'll get you for this! Inuyasha Takashi always gets his revenge!!!"  
  
Kagome being the smart girl that she was, ran like hell, all the way back to the mansion.  
  
As she got closer to the mansions door, she thought 'DAMMIT! I think I just upset a celebrity!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Again I'm soo sorry I took so long to update. I made this chapter longer than my  
others to make up for it. I was planning on making an evil cliff hanger here, but I  
  
decided that you guys have had enough torture already so...yeah! And of course, l  
  
like always...  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Sun, Sand and…MUSTARD?

DISCLAIMER: I'm gonna say it plain and simple...I erhem own..i...i...mean I  
don't.....own...Inu-...Inuyasha!!!! There I said it happy!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Do I really have any author's notes?? Hmmm...No don't think so.....Wait! To any  
  
readers who want to know Kikyo is displayed as an okay, but bitchy person.  
  
About my updates: How about I update every Friday or Saturday...If I can...tell me  
  
what you think in ur reviews okay....  
  
""""""Ticket To Your Heart""""""  
  
Chapter 5- Sun, Sand and...MUSTARD?!?!?  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Mprph" groaned Kagome.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" screamed the voice from outside.  
  
Yawn "Who isssss it?" asked Kagome sleepily.  
  
"You know damn well who this is!!!" yelled the voice.  
  
Kagome crankily got out of bed, and made her way to the locked bedroom door. She almost tripped over a shoe that was conveniently placed in her path.  
  
"Aakkkkk...Stupid Shoe!" muttered Kagome.  
  
"What was that!? You better have not been calling me stupid!" hollered the voice.  
  
"No Sango, you're not stupid." said Kagome as she fiddled with the lock on the door.  
  
She finally got the door open, to come face to face with a very red, and very angry looking Sango.  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" bellowed Sango, "What have you done?!?!"  
  
"Uh... what have I done?" said Kagome confused.  
  
"What have I done" said Sango mimicking her. "Sheesh Kagome, I thought you'd remember something this important!!" cried Sango.  
  
Kagome shifted nervously on her feet. She didn't like where the conversation was going. 'What if Sango knows about what happened last night!' thought Kagome frantically.  
  
"I know what happened last night!" said Sango.  
  
"Um...I can explain...It was...an accident...yeah an accide-" started Kagome.  
  
"Of course it was an accident! You could have twisted your ankle permanently!" said Sango.  
  
"Ankle? Oh..so you mean you didn't see the whole thing with the pool and the thing...?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What pool, what thing?" said Sango.  
  
"Never mind...You saw the ankle incident!?!?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah.." stuttered Sango nervously.  
  
"You saw me fall, and you didn't stop to help!!!" said Kagome.  
  
"Ahem...I ...meant to ...really... It was just that...I mean...he was...and.." said Sango unsurely.  
  
"Oh I get it now! You were too chicken to come back and help me! Is that it?! Were you too afraid of getting caught?!" said Kagome.  
  
"Uh...No......no..I just...um....how about some breakfast?!" squeaked Sango  
  
"Aahah! I know what you're trying to do!!!! You're trying to change the subject!" yelled Kagome triumphantly.  
  
"No..No I'm not!" said Sango quickly, "Come to breakfast...There's pancakes...and um ..um eggs?...yeah eggs!"  
  
Kagome's stomach grumbled at the sound of pancakes. Soon all thoughts of last night fled her mind, replaced by thoughts of how many pancakes she would have.  
  
Sango knew her friend fell for her bait, when she heard her stomach grumbling, accompanied by the drooling look on her face. "Hurry up and get ready, before all the pancakes are gone." said Sango turning around to leave.  
  
Kagome hurriedly ran back into the room, except this time she actually tripped over the shoe.  
  
"Damn, Freaking Idiotic Shoe!" screamed Kagome. "Kagome, that better not have been you calling me an idiot!" yelled Sango from near the stairs.  
  
Kagome knew Sango had good hearing, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Kagome sat at the breakfast staring at all the wonderful foods in front of her. She had changed her clothes, and brushed her teeth in a hurry, and got downstairs as quick as she could.  
  
Her friends hadn't even touched the food, when she arrived. They sat in awe gaping at the amount of food in front of them.  
  
"Well...what are we doing staring? Let's dig in!" said Sango.  
  
That was all Kagome needed, because she dived into the food (not literally of course), gobbling everything in sight.  
  
Her friends knowing that the food would be gone soon, grabbed as much as they could on their own plates, and hurriedly started eating.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Kagome lay back on the couch flipping channels on the gigantic television. The one thing she hated about having billions of channels was that there was absolutely nothing on.  
  
Just as she was about to give up and fall asleep, Sango came barging into the room.  
  
"Guess what we're doing?!?" asked Sango, who's voice was buzzing with excitement.  
  
"Uh...Jumping off a cliff, cause there's nothing on TV?!" said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome confusedly, "Um...What?....anyway....We're going to the BEACH!!!!" said Sango regaining her enthusiasm.  
  
"Beach....There's a beach here!?!?!?" said Kagome stupidly.  
  
"Um..Duh! It is an island!!!!" said Sango.  
  
"Y-yeah... I knew that!" said Kagome.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"U-um....Great spot Rin....It's..uh.. very um...scenic?...." said Kagome. "Yeah....um there's a lot of people....um...to socialize...with..." said Sango unsurely.  
  
They girls were seated in the most perfect spot on the beach ever. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping, and the people...THERE WERE MILLIONS OF THEM!!!! Everywhere she looked she could see at least one sunbather. The beach was crammed with people.  
  
Right after Sango had announced that they were going to the beach, Kagome hurried up the stairs to her room to get her swimsuit. Her friends were waiting by the jeep they had rented to go to the beach.  
  
When they finally arrived, Rin had happily volunteered to find them a nice deserted spot. That is how they found themselves crammed in the middle of the beach, with zillions of people around them.  
  
"Ooof", said Kikyo from where she was sunbathing. A football had landed right on her stomach. "Watch It YOU!!!" raged Kikyo.  
  
Just as the words were out of her mouth two handsome tanned muscular guys came jogging over looking for their 'misplaced' ball.  
  
"Well...It was just a mistake!" said Kikyo in chirpy voice, as she saw the hotties that were approaching. "So...why don't I join you big tough guys in your little game?" said Kikyo flirtatiously.  
  
"Sure" said the guys.  
  
So Kikyo went of with the boys, as the rest of the girls arranged their stuff on the sand.  
  
Just as Kagome finally lay down on her multi-colored towel her stomach started to grumble. Everyone looked at Kagome in shock. She had just had a huge breakfast, and she was still hungry?!  
  
"Well....I guess hunger calls..." said Kagome as she got up to go look for somewhere to buy some food.  
  
As she walked along she came upon a cute little hot dog stand with a big sign saying '2 dogs for a 1 dollar!'. Kagome quickly took out her wallet to pay for the hotdogs. Kagome held both hotdogs with either hand, so she had to hold her wallet with her mouth. ' At least no one I know will see me' thought Kagome.  
  
She swiftly, in attempt of getting back to her friends quickly, but unluckily for her someone was standing behind her. So just as she turned she bumped into the person, with the two hotdogs which were overflowing with mustard and ketchup squished between them. Kagome jumped back in shock, and the person in front of her growled. 'Wait...did he just growl?!' thought Kagome.  
  
She lifted her head to come upon two amber orbs glaring at her. It was him! The guy from last night....that Inubashi Tarashi or something...the same guy that she pushed in the pool...Oh, she was screwed!  
  
"Well, well, well lookie here!" said Inuyasha with anger, and what seemed like amusement showing in his eyes. "Well if it isn't little miss sneak! What're you doing here wench?"  
  
"For your information I'm here with my friends!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"For your information I'm here with my friends!" said Inuyasha in a high pitched squeaky voice trying to mimic Kagome.  
  
"What!? I am here with my friends!" squeaked Kagome indignantly.  
  
"Right! Like a wench you would have friends!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop calling me wench!" said Kagome.  
  
"Oh okay...WENCH!" said Inuyasha trying to get a reaction out of her. He loved the way that her cheeks turned a dark pink when she got angry.  
  
"Shut up you..MORON!" said Kagome.  
  
"Idiot!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Dog-breath!"  
  
"Poo-Poo Head!"  
  
"Poo Poo head?" said Kagome confused.  
  
"I ran out of words" said Inuyasha blushing slightly. Kagome giggle at this, and she punched his arm playfully.  
  
"You know what...you're not so bad." said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah...right.." said Inuyasha nervously. Out of the corner of his eye he caught his friends making their way towards them. "Yo! Yash!" screamed one of his friends.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed back.  
  
The man named Miroku came bounding up to them kicking sand onto any sunbathers that were close by.  
  
"So who's this beauty?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Her" said Inuyasha looking at her like she was a piece of dust "Just a bitch I came by"  
  
Kagome's cheeks burned a deep red in embarrassment.  
  
"YOU-" started Kagome, but she was cut off when someone grabbed her hands.  
  
It was the man named Miroku, Inuyasha's friend. 'Peculiar' thought Kagome.  
  
"Errhem...Miss will you...bear my child?" said Miroku with a very serious look.  
  
"I should have warned you..." said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, who was trying to hold her feelings in, couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing.  
  
Miroku looked at her in amusement. It was the first time a woman had responded to his advances this way. They usually just walked away, or slapped him or something, but she was different.  
  
Inuyasha however, looked at Kagome as if she had grown an extra head or something.  
  
"What!?" said Kagome between fits of laughter. "You're looking at me as if I've grown an extra head or something!"  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head.  
  
"Yooo Hooo! Kagome darling" said a familiar voice in a singsong tone.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Kikyo running her way waving.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" said Kikyo in an unusually cheerfully voice.  
  
"Um Hi...Kikyo..." said Kagome.  
  
"Sooo...who are these handsome guys?" said Kikyo poking Inuyasha oh his muscular bare chest. He grinned devilishly.  
  
"Player." muttered Kagome under her breath.  
  
"What was that!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing." said Kagome bored tone.  
  
"Kagome dear..." started Kikyo "Why are you wearing your lunch?"  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
And so ends another chapter. Hm... I'm not that impressed with this ending...Oh well...  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	6. Invitation?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.....I wish I did.....  
  
Author's Note: THANK YOU! For all the people who review and read my  
stories...THANK YOU (again)!  
And a special thanx to the people who told me when I should update in  
  
their review...I have decided to update every Saturday or Friday...unless  
I want to update sooner...  
  
If any of you people are afraid of mice or think eew mouse, then think  
  
about these characters:

Mickey Mouse

Jerry the mouse (From Tom and Jerry)

Pinky or Brain (From Pinky and The Brain)

:::::::Ticket To Your Heart:::::::

Chapter 6 – Invitation?

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"What the hell are you yellin- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Get it awwwaaaay from meeee EEEeeeeeeeek!"  
  
This is how Kagome found her friends. They had left the beach an hour ago, and come home. Kagome had gone upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Just as she walked into the kitchen to get a snack she found herself facing two panicky teenagers.  
  
"Um...Rin...Kikyo...What are you screaming about?" said Kagome unsurely.  
  
"Shut up Higurashi and look over there!" said Kikyo squealing from her spot on the counter.  
  
Both girls were standing on the counter squealing, and trying to balance. Kikyo was pointing to something on the floor.  
  
Kagome looked down towards the floor to where Kikyo was pointing. She saw a little white tail wiggling around under a counter.  
  
Kagome was afraid of most creepy crawly things, but this didn't strike her as something to be afraid of.  
  
She bent down and picked up the tail. Out from the bottom of the counter emerged a little furry mouse, with big cute eyes.  
  
"You guys were afraid of this little guy? He seems harmless" said Kagome indicating towards the mouse.  
  
"Shut up Kagome, and just...just get rid of it! Ewww" squealed Kikyo.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Aw...did the bitchy old Kikyo monster scare you? Poor baby" said Kagome speaking to the mouse.  
  
"Um...who are you talking to?" said Sango, who seemed to find her friend talking to herself.  
  
"I was talking to this little fella here" said Kagome indicating towards the mouse.  
  
"Awww...cuuuute....I can see why Kikyo would be screaming" said Sango.  
  
"Anywayz..I'm gonna go out for a walk or something, to catch up on my art and stuff..." said Kagome, making her way to her room to get her art book.  
  
"Arite, you do that. I'm gonna go check out the swimming pool in the backyard." said Sango, who was going in the opposite direction of Kagome.  
  
Kagome decided to take the mouse with her, since she wasn't sure what Kikyo and Rin would do with it if she left it here.  
  
"Well I guess you're hangin with me for now eh, cutie?" said Kagome talking to he mouse.  
  
She made her way along the long drive way up to the mansion, staring in awe at the beautiful flowers that were planted upon the gigantic front yard. As she walked past the front gate she smiled pleasantly at the security guards and waved.  
  
She didn't know much about Waikki, so she decided to stay close to the mansion. After about 5 or 10 minutes of walking she came upon a beautiful, but deserted beach. To Kagome this seemed strange, since all the beaches she'd been to so far were crammed with people.  
  
She walked up further into the beach, and came upon a neatly printed sign that read 'Private Property'. ' Ahah!' she thought ' I knew there was some reason why there wasn't anybody here!'  
  
She walked along further into the beach, even though the sign warned her against it. 'They won't mind, if little old me comes in...right... I wouldn't do anything to harm their beach.' With that thought in mind Kagome ran to the shoreline, and trailed her hands along the water. When the waves rushed in she quickly jumped back letting out a little yelp.  
  
This is how Inuyasha found her. He had been walking along his private beach. Hoping to get away from the over stuffy house. When he came upon her (again!). ' Is it just me or does it seem like she's stocking me?'  
  
"Hey Kag-" he was just about to call to her to announce his presence, when he realized the opportunity presented in front of him. ' Revenge' was the thought on his mind.  
  
He slowly crept up behind her, readying to make his move. She sat down by the shoreline bringing out something that looked like an art book.  
  
He took this as the perfect opportunity and cleared his throat and said in an authoritative voice "Arhem, Miss..."  
  
A slow smile crept up to his face as he watched her back stiffen.  
  
Kagome heard the voice behind her, and she felt herself stiffen.  
  
"You know...I can have you arrested for this" said Inuyasha cockily.  
  
Kagome realized that she had heard that line before...actually she had heard that voice before...  
  
She turned her head slowly to come face to face with Inuyasha grinning like a mad man.  
  
"You really thought I was an officer or something didn't you...Hahahaahah" said Inuyasha doubling with laughter.  
  
"inuYASHA!!!" screamed Kagome chasing after Inuyasha using her art book as a weapon to hit him over the head with.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed harder and kept running. He ran into the water, waves lapping against his feet.  
  
Kagome unsurely followed him in.  
  
They both kept up the chase along the coastline as a giant wave came in.  
  
"Eeeep" squeaked Kagome "My art book's gonna get wet!!"  
  
Inuyasha lifted her up into his arms (bridal style), so the wave wouldn't wet her or her art book.  
  
Kagome was blushing a deep color of red as the wave cleared up. Inuyasha was drenched head to toe with water, his white t-shirt totally see-through.  
  
She watched as he carried her to the beach, and set her down on the dry sand.  
  
Kagome put her art book on the ground beside her, and looked up to thank him.  
  
What she saw had her mouth hanging open all words of thanks lost. Inuyasha was taking off his soaked white shirt to reveal his well-toned chest.  
  
He had obviously been working-out alot. Kagome couldn't help but stare on as little water droplets glided along his chiseled bare chest.  
  
Inuyasha saw her gawking at him, and a little blush spread across his face.  
  
"Am I really that fun to look at?" said Inuyasha with pure cockiness in his voice.  
  
This broke Kagome out of the trance she was in.  
  
"N-no" stuttered Kagome unsurely. "I'm just looking at how ugly you look without that shirt on!" said Kagome regaining her composure.  
  
At this Inuyasha got his mischievous smile back on his face. "Oh you think that do you..." said Inuyasha slowly advancing on Kagome like he did in his backyard before.  
  
"W-what are you d-doing" said Kagome stuttering, slowly backing up.  
  
"Oh...nothing" said Inuyasha "Just teaching a certain misbehaving little girl a lesson"  
  
At this Kagome turned tail and ran. But Inuyasha with his super speed caught up to her, and grabbed her around the waist, and hoisted her over his shoulder. Kagome started kicking her legs around, and punching him on the back, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go.  
  
Thoughts of serial killers and kidnappers ran through her head.  
  
"What are you going to do with me!" squealed Kagome.  
  
At this Inuyasha ran full speed towards the water kicking up sand behind him.  
  
As he got knee deep in the water he spoke.  
  
"Well, dear Kagome...just take this as my revenge for my previous events" said Inuyasha cackling.  
  
He dropped her head first into the water, and ran far away before she could run after him or drag him under with her. When Kagome spluttered out of the water Inuyasha was long gone. She was shivering slightly as she walked up to her art book muttering curses about stupid dogs (Inuyasha).  
  
She opened up her art book to finally start on her drawing, when she saw a black envelope slip out. She picked it up and read the words written in gold ink on the outside of the envelope out loud "You are invited to-"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Mwhahhah! My first evil cliffie!!  
  
This will probably be my last update until three or four weeks. I have my exams coming up very soon, and I need to study.....hoping the readers understand....  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	7. Dressed for Success!

DISCLAIMER: I caught an Inuyashamon (Pokemon)....Darn! It was only a Pikachu!!!  
Teheehe  
  
A/N: NOoo the reviews are taking over my braaain and making me write  
mooooore!! AAAAAAgh..................Hmm....Keep Reviewing!!!  
Anywz...EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!! YAAAAY wooooohoooo!!! It's da summa!

- Ticket to your Heart -

Chapter 7 – Dressed for success!!!

Recap:  
  
She opened up her art book to finally start on her drawing, when she saw a black envelope slip out. She picked it up and read the words written in gold ink on the outside of the envelope out loud "You are invited to-"  
  
--------

"You are invited to A Partaie at the Inuyasha Takashi's house!!!"  
  
She opened up the envelope to look at the card inside. It was ripped at the edges giving it an "ancient" look.  
  
The card read "LUCKY YOU!!! You're invited to the Inuyasha Takashi's house for the most raging outta control partay ever!!! BE there!!! Inuyasha the greatest and most eligible bachelor in the entire island will!!!"  
  
A/N : Betcha all thought that it wuz gonna be a ball or some high class party didn't cha! Because of the golden writing.... Hehehe on wit da story.  
  
' Yeesh' thought Kagome ' He's even cocky in letters!'  
  
She read on "Party start's at 9:00pm sharp, don't be late, you wouldn't wanna miss this!! We'll be dancin through the nite!!!"  
  
Kagome just stared at the letter in her hand, and thought 'Oh pleeze...I-I have um...better thing's to do?'  
  
She knew there was absolutely nothing to do, but she didn't want to go to his party. ' Hmm...' she thought '..maybe if I invite my friends...this won't be so bad...."  
  
With that thought she made her way home.  
  
---------

'Now!!' thought Kagome ' I have to tell them NOW!!!...or maybe later?'  
  
As soon as Kagome got home she had snuck into her bedroom making sure that no one saw her. She knew her friends would have bombarded her with questions if they had seen her coming back soaking wet. While in her room she quickly changed out of her cold, wet clothes into warm comfy ones.  
  
It was now 7pm. She had two hours till the party. Kagome had been pondering all evening on how to tell her friends about their idol "the Inuyasha Takashi's' inviting her to his party.  
  
"Errhem" said Kagome pretending to clear her throat. "I have an announcement to make..."  
  
"Oh okay, come on everybody... Kagome has something to say" said Rin gaining the attention of all the girls.  
  
"You guys know....um...I-inuyasha right...." stuttered Kagome.  
  
"Um....DUH!!!" said Sango "Do you really want me to go over my list of why we're all so totally in LOVE with him?"  
  
"NO!!!...I mean.. n-no... well you see...it's like this...I.." started Kagome again.  
  
"Well OUT WITH IT BITCH!! I don't got all day!" said Kikyo her thin thread of patience breaking.  
  
"INUYASHA TAKASHI INVITED ME TO HIS HOUSE FOR A PARTY!!!" said Kagome all in one breath.  
  
All the girls simply stared at Kagome unblinkingly. Then as if a thread had been snapped. They all bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Who? What? Where? When? How?" said Sango acting as if she were a reporter holding an imaginary "microphone" in front of her face.  
  
"Well he invited me this evening...remember when I went out for a walk?" said Kagome.  
  
"Well what happened?" said Rin.  
  
"Um...not much...I just found this in my art book when he left" said Kagome blushing at the memory of Inuyasha's bare chest.  
  
"Well you certainly don't look like nothing happened! Your face is as bright as a cherry" said Sango in her interrogative way.  
  
"Anywayz what's done is done!" said Kagome in a determined voice "Now, what am I going to do about the party?!!?!!?"  
  
"Well there's nothing you can do, except go!!" said Rin "You weren't thinking about staying back were you?!?"  
  
Kagome had been afraid her friends would push her to go....this is why she had been stalling telling them.  
  
"But I-i....don't know anybody...I won't have fun! I'll be scared...an- and lonely!" said Kagome.  
  
"Sheesh! Don't be such a drama queen Kagome!!" said Sango.  
  
"...Why don't we go with her?" said Kikyo softly. She had been standing in the back observing what was going on.  
  
Kagome had thought of this before, but she didn't know if her friends would go with it.  
  
"So...are you guys up for it?" said Kagome breaking the silence that had settled over the group.  
  
"Of course!!" said Sango "....I mean anything for a friend..."  
  
"Yaaay!! I'm going to Inuyasha's place!!" cried Rin.  
  
"Yes! So I can count you all in?" said Kagome turning to Kikyo who hadn't said anything so far.  
  
"Sure" said Kikyo coldly.  
  
"Yay thank you!" said Kagome hugging Kikyo.  
  
"Psh...I didn't do it for you! This way I can meet Inuyasha Takashi personally...and get to "know" him better!" said Kikyo with a mischievous smile creeping on her face .  
  
Kagome felt a pang in the pit of her stomach when she heard Kikyo's words. 'What is this feeling?' thought Kagome 'Jelously?!...naw...I can't be jealous because of that moron!'  
  
"Okay!!!" said Sango. "When's the party?"  
  
"Er...it's at nine...tonight" said Kagome unsurely.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" exclaimed all three girls at once.  
  
"We only have 2 hours left!!!" squealed Rin.  
  
"What are we doing talking? Let's get ready" said Sango with a gleam in her eye. 

---------

In the end the girls ended up doing each other's make-up (all except Kikyo of course, who "insisted" upon doing it herself).  
  
"Aahah!! Finnito!" exclaimed Sango, who finally completed the finishing touches to Kagome's make-up.  
  
Kagome got up to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She had decided upon wearing her new red knee-high dress, which complimented her dark curly hair. The dress was turtle necked at the top, and had a small oval cut with a little tie at each side of her waist. Kagome hadn't brought many party shoes, so Sango had let her borrow hers. They were red high- heeled sandals that had thin straps all the way up to her ankle. Sango had done very light make-up on Kagome, which brought out her eyes. Rin who had done her hair curled it a bit, but other than that, had let it lye freely at her back. She had sprayed some sparkles on it, so that it would compliment her dress, which sparkled in different colors, as Kagome turned her body, this way and that observing herself in the mirror.  
  
Kagome was in awe of how different she looked. She looked at herself one last time before turning around and letting out a loud squeal, and hugging and thanking her friends.  
  
"You're welcome Kagome, but if you don't let go, we'll miss the party! We're already 15mins late!" said Sango, who looked just as stunning as Kagome. She was dressed in her tight black dress that was up to her thighs. It showed all the right curves, and made Sango look like she had just walked out from a fashion show. 'I wish I looked like her' thought Kagome envious of Sango's exotic beauty that she believed her own plain boring look didn't have, but she knew if she mentioned it to her Sango would just shrug it off saying that Kagome was beautiful naturally.  
  
"You guys!!! Kikyo left already!!" squealed Rin, who was struggled out of Kagomes hug. She was dressed in a light pink dress that reached her knees, which brought out her naturally rosy cheeks. The only words Kagome could use to describe her were 'totally cuute'.  
  
"She has?" said Kagome calmly "Oh well, lets get going too then"  
  
"Yeah" said Sango "I'll call the limo driver"

-----------------

A/N: Ahh... another chapter finished! Sorry for the long wait.  
I know my descriptions kinda suck for the girls' dresses. You'll get to read about  
  
Kikyo's dress later. Anywz cya! Hopefully you'll have a shorter wait until the next  
chapter comes out.  
And now for my philosophical words at the end of ever chapter.....  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Getting to the party

DISCLAIMER: Meh..No.....that's all I have to say don't own...em...at all..(Inuyasha)... 

Author's Note: Voila! Another chapter! I have decided to get my lazy butt in motion and start writing!(p.s. i don't write with my butt....aaack) Three cheers for CHOCOLATE! ( don't know where that came from).....

-Ticket to your Heart-

Chapter 8 – Getting to the party

click click click cli-

"Gimme that! You have a whole party to enjoy, but all you want to do is annoy me!"

"Hey that wuz my only pen! Gimme back!" said the man reaching for the pen.

"Inuyasha! You've been clicking this pen for the last half an hour or so, and it's been driving me CRAZY!!!"

"Hmph..it wuzn't an hour...just 10 minutes or so..." said Inuyasha mumbling.

The party had started about an hour ago, and the house was filled with people dancing and having fun. Inuyasha however was sulking at the bar and fiddling with his pen, which was driving Miroku, who was the bartender, crazy.

"Get ur ass off this stool and go dance!" said Miroku.

"I don't wanna!" said Inuyasha with a pouty face.

"Ugh... How I WISH I was in your place!"

Miroku had been asked (more like ORDERED) to "help out" with the party by his father, who worked for Mr. Takashi (Inuyasha's dad). He refused at first, but he was... eventually pushed into it.

"I can't believe my dad said I could have no GIRLS if I didn't do this job!!" said Miroku waving his hands around, "How could he be so heartless?!?!?"

"...riite...heartless...the girls are probably safer this way!" mumbled Inuyasha with a snicker at the last part.

"What was that Yash?" said Miroku raising an eyebrow.

"Uh nothing...I think I'm gonna head out to the dance floor...it's better than listening to ur whining!"

"Uh sure buddy...If you score some hot chicks be sure to bring them here!" yelled Miroku as Inuyasha made his way away.

"Yeah right, if I bring them to you they'll probably send you to jail for harassment and send me in too for the hell of it" said Inuyasha when he was out of Miroku's hearing.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the car with Sango right behind her. She was a bit nervous going to one of his parties, after what occurred last time they met. Even though he dropped her in the water afterward. A blush rose to her cheek as she thought of his well chisled chest yet again. She flushed even more when she realized how many times she had pictured it in her mind over and over again. 

"Kagome, you alright? We haven't even gone into the party yet, and you're already turning cherry red" said Sango from behind her.

"Um yea I'm alright...I guess it must be the...uh...anticipation of...going to a celebrity's party!...yea that's it!" said Kagome quickly thinking up a lie.

"Sure...If you say so..." said Sango unsurely.

Their high-heeled shoes made clicking sounds as they made their way to the entrance of the party.

"Invitation please." said the huge guard that was posted in front of the door.

Kagome nervously took her invitation out of her purse and showed it to the guard.

"Have a nice party at Mr. Takashi's pad!" said the guard.

"Eh! Thank You" squeaked Kagome and Sango together.

As they made their way into the mansion, they both froze in their tracks.

The place was BEAUTIFUL! It was way more exquisite than the mansion they were staying at.

Kagome felt a bit envious of Inuyasha and his rich life. She marveled at all the beautiful paintings in the hallway, and at the breathtaking fountain in the middle of the two stairways.

As she and Sango walked on Kagome came to an abrupt halt.

"What's wrong Kagome?" said Sango turning around.

"Um...I just realized...we never asked the guard where the party is!!!!" said Kagome.

Sango's face changed from curious to shocked and horrified, to angry in an instant.

"YOU WHAT?!" raged Sango.

Kagome slowly started backing away to Sango's voice, which was getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Um...I...forgot...." squeaked Kagome.

At that Sango let out a loud scream and started running to toward Kagome. Kagome knowing how her best friend's temper was at times ran away at full speed.

They tore through the house Kagome trying not to knock expensive looking things down, while Sango went on her rampage.

Suddenly Kagome stopped, causing Sango, who was behind her, to go crashing into her.

"Do you hear that?" said Kagome.

"WHAT??!?!?" barked Sango.

"I h-hear music...It's coming from...there!" said Kagome pointing to a room with the door slightly ajar.

"You're right... I hear it too! Let's go!" said Sango dragging Kagome behind her as she made her way towards the door.

As the opened the door fully the music blasted them backwards.

"I guess we found it!" yelled Sango trying to talk to Kagome.

Kagome just nodded her head, not hearing what Sango said because of the loudness music.

* * *

A/N: ...Yo! I'm loosing my inspiration for this story...and getting extremely pathetically  
lazy...Should I continue guyz? Tell me what u think....and as always  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

P.S. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter


	9. Oh SO Popular!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything regarding this story!

The party was in full swing. The music was blaring the tune of Rihanna's " Run this town tonight" and the girls were all shaking their hips, and the boys were head bobbing to the best of their abilities.

Inuyasha slowly made his way towards the bar whilst prying off the various hands that were clutching him.

As soon as he had walked on to the dance floor, the entire room let out a ROAR, and rushed towards him hoping to get a few minutes of dancing time. After complying with the requests of the first few girls, the rest of the party had taken this as a golden opportunity and started aggressively competing with each other to see which one of them he would choose. In turn, this had caused him to be pushed from person to person. At one point he found himself dancing with an overly grabby gay man, who wouldn't take no for an answer. After feeling his derriere being grabbed for the third time, he decided he'd had enough and started making his way back to the bar.

" I hate parties!" exclaimed Inuyasha to the bartender, and his confidante Miroku.

" Then why do you throw them?" retorted Miroku with a snicker.

" It's not my fault that I'm a big time super star and all these people want to get a piece of me. I mean really it's my manager's fault for planning these things!" said Inuyasha with a cocky smile.

Miroku rolled his eyes at his friend's arrogance. He had known Inuyasha since they were 3 years old, and found himself irritated yet sympathetic towards him. Inuyasha's mom had passed away at an early age, which had left him bitter and indifferent towards people. He put on an overconfident front to keep others from getting too close to him.

' I mean why would a guy who had every girl after him, not be delirious with happiness?', thought Miroku. 'If it was me, I would have created my own harem with one girl for each day, matching my mood and outfit. Like If I was feeling exotic, I would have a wild Amazon woman on my arm, or if I was feeling glamorous, I would take a chic model type…'

" OH GOOD GOD!" snapped Inuyasha, abruptly drawing Miroku out of his reverie.

In front of them stood a group of men roughly in their 40s sporting 'I love Inuyasha tees'.

" Who let these clowns in?" screamed Inuyasha. " SECURITY!"

Just as the men started lifting up their shirts asking Inuyasha to autograph obscene parts of their body, three large muscular men appeared dragging them away by their collars.

"Honestly, this party is getting ridiculous! I am so sick of this. First I get groped then I-" starts Inuyasha only to be interrupted by Miroku yanking the back of his collar.

**COUGH** **COUGH** "I CAN'T BREAATHEE. MIROKU BREATHE" **COUGH** **COUGH**

" LOOK!" says Miroku pointing towards the doorway loosening his grip on Inuyasha's collar causing him to land on the ground with a THUMP. He quickly rose to his feet flushing a deep red, scanning the crowd for any onlookers. But it seemed that everyone's attention was focused near the entrance, which Miroku was still pointing towards. He slowly drew his eyes up towards a commotion that seemed to involve two guys screaming obscenities and scratching each other in the face.

"HE'S MINE!" screamed tough guy no. 1.

" NO, he's MINEEEE!" screamed tough guy no. 2.

Inuyasha let out an audible groan. "Why do I attract so many MEN?" he screamed.

AS soon as the words were out of his mouth, he heard familiar giggle erupt from behind him. He slowly turned his head to be faced with a beet red Kagome, who was now going into hysterics.

'AAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHahah! First the 40 something fan club, and now a cat fight between two bulky men. BaahahHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! WOW Inuyasha you really know how to pick em!" roared Kagome hitting the bar with her fist collapsing into another fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

Hey all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been quite literally YEARS since I've updated this story. Please review, and let me know what you think. I'm trying to give this story a new spin and add a bit of depth to my characters. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty, it's been a while since I've written stories. :P Anywhoo….

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
